Rencontre du Troisième Type
by Yami Flo
Summary: C'était sensé être une mission toute simple... Cela dit, depuis quand l'équipe 7 était-elle connue comme ayant un bon karma ? Et voilà donc Naruto, Sai, Sakura et Shikamaru aux prises avec ce qu'il conviendrait d'appeler une rencontre du troisième type...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Parodie crossover un peu inhabituel, ou 'l'équipe 7 et le karma' ou 'la chance de Naruto a encore frappé'.

Personnages : Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee (muets tous les deux mais mentionnés).

Disclaimer : Transformers est à Hasbro, Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto…

Note : *tousse* Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais… j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose pour me détendre après les examens d'aujourd'hui, et cela a donné… ça. Sans commentaires… ou si, tiens j'adorerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.

**Rencontre Du Troisième Type**

-Une fois, juste une fois, » soupira Haruno Sakura, serait-ce trop demander d'avoir une mission normale ?

-Apparemment oui, » fit Sai en faisant un grand sourire. Intérieurement, cela dit, ses pensées ressemblaient à une pelote de fils emmêlés où les 'qui ?', 'que ?', 'quoi ?', 'comment ?' se joignaient aux très inhabituels 'c'est quoi ce b***** !'.

On vous apprenait à gérer beaucoup de choses à la Racine, mais pas… _ça_.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Naruto et sa compagne aux cheveux roses il avait entendu dire qu'il arrivait parfois de drôles de choses aux anciens élèves de 'Sharingan Kakashi', mais toutes les rumeurs semblaient être bien en dessous de la réalité.

-Quelqu'un peut se décider à prendre une décision, alors ? » Grommela Shikamaru en tournant légèrement la tête vers eux, imités en cela par ses 'prises'. « Je commence à fatiguer.

-Juste pour que les choses soient bien claires, » commença Naruto d'une petite voix non caractéristique, « je tiens à signaler que je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire.

Il fut dès lors le point de mire de tous les regards, humains et… autres Haruno Sakura lui lança un regard goguenard, Sai penchait la tête sur le côté, en proie à des réflexions personnelles secrètes, et Nara Shikamaru poussa un long soupire en murmurant un 'galère' très convainquant.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était convaincu, et pour cause.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé une mission à quatre, sous la direction de Shikamaru, à la frontière du Pays du Feu, où les habitants d'un petit village avaient réclamé de l'aide pour résoudre un problème non précisé, à l'exception qu'apparemment le village avait été assailli par une force armée supérieure en nombre.

Sakura se retint de rire supérieure en nombre, non, mais supérieure en _taille_, alors là…

Enfin, bref.

A leur arrivée, pas de soucis apparent : accueil convivial, grands sourires rassurés et ravis (_particulièrement une fois qu'ils s'étaient présentés – surtout après les salutations de Naruto, en fait la sonnette d'alarme interne de tout ninja normalement constitué avait commencé à retentir_) et (_et ça aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille plus que toute autre chose_) pas le moindre signe d'un ennemi ou d'une bataille à l'horizon.

Savez-vous épelé 'guet-apens' ?

Evidemment, ils avaient déjà flairé du louche alors, mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à… _ça_.

Rétrospectivement, Sakura songea qu'ils auraient dû prendre la fuite immédiatement dès l'instant où leur petit groupe avait aperçu les véhicules typiques de pays de l'Ouest. Mais, comme de bien entendu, ils avaient été bien trop fasciné par le spectacle pour écouter leur instinct de survie.

A vrai dire, jamais aucun d'entre eux (même Naruto durant ses deux années de voyages avec Jiraya) n'avait eu l'occasion d'en voir en vrai les véhicules à moteur à combustion étaient extrêmement rares dans leur partie du monde, et le peu qui étaient parvenus jusque dans les pays ninjas appartenaient généralement à quelques grands Seigneur excentriques.

Tout de même, _cinq_ véhicules _rares_ et _coûteux_, dans un petit village perdu de Hi no Kuni… ça fleurait bon l'embuscade.

Et, à dire vrai, ils auraient préféré cela.

Mais si la situation avait été bizarre (et potentiellement dangereuse) avant, elle était devenue complètement surréaliste quand le camion, et les autres véhicules avaient commencés à se… redresser… et à se …transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de vaguement humanoïde.

Et les choses avaient finalement commencés à reprendre sens – ou à modifier l'axe normal de la réalité de 180 degrés – quand un robot géant (le chef, très probablement) avait demandé au blond : « Es-tu bien Uzumaki Naruto, le fils d'Uzumaki Kushina ? »

Les choses devenaient plus claires dans l'esprit d'au moins trois des protagonistes.

Naruto. Bien sûr la moindre peccadille pouvait prendre des proportions astronomique dès que Naruto était concerné.

Avait suivi une panique générale (« Machines qui parlent ! Eeek ! » « Kai! **»« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal… »** « L'illusion ne se disperse pas ! » **« Je peux vous assurer que nous sommes bien réels… »** « Gah ! Il _parle_! ») et une attaque avortée (« Pas la peine d'utiliser les kunais ! Leur blindage est trop épais ! » « Naruto, prépare un Rasengan ! » « Ironhide, non ! » **BLAM** ! **« Vous tentez votre chance ou pas ? »** **« Tout doux, Ironhide. »** « … Vu la taille du cratère, je crois qu'on va en rester là. » « … Heureusement que Tenten n'est pas là elle voudrait absolument un canon comme celui-là… »).

Shikamaru, en désespoir de cause, avait utilisé la technique secrète de sa famille pour immobiliser les cinq… robots… et discuter sans craindre quoique ce soit.

Encore que ce ne fut pas les réactions des étranges machines qui le rendissent le plus nerveux (_sauf la noire avec les deux impressionnants canons et, potentiellement, celui avec une hideuse teinte jaunâtre honnêtement, annoncer à haute voix que 'ses capteurs montraient que le mâle à fourrure blonde désirait s'accoupler avec le femelle'… Dieu merci, Sakura n'avait pas encore tiqué_), mais les possibles réactions de Sai et Naruto (_l'ANBU s'était déjà planté un couteau dans la main afin de disperser 'l'illusion' grâce à la douleur et le blond avait déjà commencé les sceaux pour le Kage Bushin_).

La discussion s'était avérée… instructive, il supposait.

Evidemment, il n'était toujours pas convaincu que ce ne soit pas une illusion collective de grande qualité, mais si tel était le cas, le lanceur du genjutsu devait avoir une force incroyable et une imagination particulièrement retord.

Parce que, créer de toutes pièces ce qui semblait être une race alien particulièrement évoluée déchirée par une guerre civile les faire venir sur leur planète à la recherche d'un artefact mythique afin de s'en emparer avant leurs ennemis faire d'une paire de lunettes de pilote possédées par la famille Uzumaki le seul indice menant à cet artefact…

Tout cela demandait un esprit plus que déséquilibré, à son humble avis.

Et en imaginant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que c'était vrai (Et les probabilités grimpaient à chaque minutes)… Shikamaru soupira. Eh bien, sa vie et celle de Konoha et du monde connu en général venait juste de devenir beaucoup plus compliquée, d'un seul coup.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il commençait fortement à croire à toute cette histoire. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet… 'Optimus Prime' qui sonnait incroyablement vrai.

Shikamaru soupira une nouvelle fois. Quelle galère…

Toutefois, il maintenait toujours la prise des ombres sur leurs visiteurs/captifs/sources de maux de têtes et de disputes. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire ami/ami avec ce qui de toute évidence ressemblait à l'équivalent d'un Daimyo ou d'un haut dignitaire avec une garde personnelle, mais…

Robots géants !

Il ne fallait pas oublier le facteur 'capables de vous écraser par mégarde' il ne tenait pas à tenter l'expérience.

Enfin, pour que le monde se remette à nouveau à l'endroit, il décida de répondre à l'affirmation malheureuse du blond.

-C'est quand même toi qu'ils cherchaient, Naruto, » se contenta-t-il de dire. « On peut donc dire que c'est de ta faute si nous en sommes là.

-Techniquement parlant, ce sont apparemment mes ancêtres qui sont responsables de la situation, pas moi, » corrigea le blond. « Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et j'ai le bon droit pour moi.

-Mais c'est toi qui a les lunettes, donc tu es celui qui risque de mener une force hostile en plain cœur du village, » pointa Sai.

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ben, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le dernier Uzumaki en vie c'est un peu normal que ce soit moi qui prenne, » grommela-t-il en faisant la moue.

Il y eut un silence. Le plus gros robot – Autobot, si on devait les croire – fit mine de s'éclaircir la gorge (est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment une gorge, d'ailleurs ?) en imitant une toux.

-**Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer… Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à procéder, mais le temps presse… Les Decepticons sont aussi sur les traces du Cube, et s'ils devaient le retrouver avant nous, alors cette planète serait condamnée.**

Les quatre ninjas s'entreregardèrent. Ookaayy, pas de pression.

-Si on leur donne ce qu'il cherche dès maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourra faire comme si tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar ? » Demanda Sakura en regardant Shikamaru avec espoir.

Le jeune Nara haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien contre je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais indiquer tout ça dans un rapport, alors…

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto.

-Alors… je suppose que tu n'aurais pas ces fameuses lunettes sur toi, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Le blond eut une grimace et fit rapidement deux pas en arrière.

-… Si je te dis qu'elles sont dans mon appartement à Konoha, est-ce que tu vas me frapper ?

Shikamaru grommela en relâchant la prise des ombres – il ne pouvait pas la maintenir plus longtemps. « Galère…

Ils ignorèrent totalement les remerciements de 'Prime' pour leur libération, quoi qu'ils tendirent l'oreille et furent prêts à bondir au bruit des canons entrain d'être armés, et se détendirent imperceptiblement après le 'tout doux, Ironhide' du leader.

Naruto leur sourit poliment, mais pour le connaisseur, son sourire était un peu forcé. Kami-sama, pourquoi toujours lui ? Devait-il forcément toujours hérité du karma du Neuf Queues ?

-Donc, » finit par dire Sakura avec fatalité, « on n'a pas le choix il faut qu'on les ramène avec nous à Konoha.

-Mais on ne peut pas ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Sai et Naruto.

Sakura soupira lourdement avant de les regarder dans les yeux. A côté d'elle, Shikamaru fouillait ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette.

-Voyons les choses logiquement, les garçons nos options sont très limitées, vu les circonstances présentes. En fait, elles se résument à ceci : soit on les emmène avec nous, on les présente à Tsunade et une fois les remous calmés, on s'arrange pur négocier un traité ou une alliance avec les Automachins…

-Autobots », gronda la voix de l'horrible machine jaune-verte, Hatchet ou Ratchet ou un nom comme ça. Un genre de médecin, apparemment.

-Autobots, » corrigea Sakura dans la seconde. « Soit on refuse de les emmener avec nous, mais ils peuvent nous pister jusqu'au village de toute façon. Soit on s'arrange pour les semer en route mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne parviendront tout de même pas jusqu'à Konoha au bout d'un certain temps. Soit nous les affrontons dans une bataille épique qui risque de raser le village alentour. Et, même si nous gagnons, il ne faut pas oublier l'existence potentielle de ces fameux Deceptichoses…

-Decepticons, » dit Sai avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Decepticons, donc, » reprit Sakura, « qui risquent fort, eux, d'être un poil plus violents et dangereux que l'équipe que nous avons en face de nous. Si, bien entendu, nous pouvons nous fier à leurs déclarations.

-… Bref, quoi qu'on face, on l'a dans l'os ? » Demanda Naruto en se grattant la tête.

-Oui, c'est plus ou moins ça, » approuva Sakura. « Alors autant choisir la solution de facilité, vous ne pensez pas ?

Un silence général suivit cette déclaration. Naruto leva les yeux vers la silhouette massive de la drôle de machine qui s'était présenté sous le nom de 'Optimus Prime'. Celui-ci les regardait toujours impassiblement de ses yeux (est-ce que c'était le bon mot ? Il n'en savait rien du tout) bleus, attendant patiemment qu'ils prennent une décision.

-… Tu crois que la vieille peau va râler ? » Demanda faiblement Naruto en se grattant la tête.

-Tsunade-sama, » corrigea absentement Sakura sans quitter des yeux leurs incroyables visiteurs, « va certainement mettre le holà, mais pas avant de s'être saoulé à mort. Et, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard pénétré sur le plus petit des cinq robots, un argenté nommé 'Jazz', qui esquissait quelques pas de danse, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau bouger, « mineure ou pas, je crois que je vais probablement l'imiter.

Shikamaru, sa clope au bec, opina du chef.

-Verse m'en un verre aussi, je crois que j'en aurai besoin…

**Fin**


End file.
